Un voyage (totalement) innatendu!
by Merenwen Felagund
Summary: L'histoire de quatre filles lambda qui se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu, et qui doivent voyager avec la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se réveiller en pyjama sous le regard interrogateur de 13 nains et 1 hobbit? /!\ humour! à prendre... bah au degrés que vous voulez en fait!
1. Chapitre 1: Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?

_Alors ça fait très très très très très très très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, donc je me rattrape. Le premier chapitre d'une fiction sur The Hobbit (ça devrait me motiver pour écrire la suite xD) Enjoy!_

 _Gabrielle:_ **Allez, pousse-toi un peu!**

 _Agathe:_ **Le film commence quand?**

 _Zoé:_ **Quelqu'un me passe le pop-corn?**

 _Louise:_ **Chut! Taisez-vous ça commence!**

Gabrielle, Louise, Agathe et Zoé étaient parties voir le film _The Hobbit 2_. Leurs parents avaient beau avoir insisté sur le fait qu'elles auraient mieux fait de rester dehors par ce mercredi ensoleillé de juillet, au début des vacances, mais rien à faire! Les quatre ados de 17 ans avaient décider d'aller voir ce film.

Pendant tout le film, les filles avaient rigolé aux répliques, pleuré de rire à certains moments, et énormément fantasmé sur les personnages (surtout Agathe sur Kili). Aussi, à la fin de la séance, elles étaient sorties mortes de rire, rejouant des passages du film.

Elles partirent manger au Mcdonald's, avant d'aller, comme convenu à l'origine, dormir chez Gabrielle. Et comme chaque fois que les filles étaient réunies, il n'était pas question de dormir!

 _Louise:_ **Vraiment trop bien ce film!**

 _Agathe:_ **Oui! Vivement que le 3 sorte!**

 _Zoé:_ **Je suis d'accord avec toi!**

 _Gabrielle:_ **Enfin j'étais quand même pas très à l'aise pour la scène avec les araignées!**

 _Agathe:_ **Je faisais pas vraiment la maligne non plus...**

 _Louise:_ **En fait j'étais la seule à rigoler comme une attardée à ce moment-là!**

 _Agathe:_ **Mais j'ai pas rêvé, y a une araignée qui à dit "Ouaich Ouaich" !**

 _Zoé:_ **Non, t'as pas rêvé, moi aussi je l'ai entendu.**

 _Gabrielle:_ **Entre ça et l'accent russe de Dwalin, Balin et Gloïn, on a pas finit!**

 _Louise:_ **T'a pas tort Gaby.**

 _Gabrielle:_ **ARRETE DE M'APPELER GABY!**

 _Louise:_ **Mais c'est trop marrant, tu t'énerve à chaque fois!**

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, alors que Zoé commençait à bailler.

 _Agathe:_ **T'es déjà fatiguée?**

 _Gabrielle:_ **Il est pas tard pourtant!**

Louise ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser:

 _Louise:_ **Ouais, c'est vrai, il est que 4h du matin.**

 _Gabrielle:_ **Quoi, déjà?!**

 _Louise:_ **Ouais!**

 _Agathe:_ **Moins fort! Y a Zoé qui dort!**

 _Gabrielle:_ **Ah oui, j'avais pas vu...**

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Louise de bailler, et bientôt, plus aucun bruit ne venait de la chambre, juste un léger ronflement de la part de Gabrielle.

Le lendemain, ce fut Zoé qui se réveilla la première. Et qui réveilla les autres avec son cri de surprise.

 _Agathe:_ **Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

Elles étaient... au beau milieu d'un forêt. Les filles se dépêchèrent de se lever, et se serrèrent les unes contre les autres.

 _Louise:_ **Mais on est où?!**

 _Gabrielle:_ **Si je le savais!**

 _Zoé:_ **Et comment on a fait pour se retrouver ici?**

 _Agathe:_ **On... bouge un peu? Ça me rassure pas trop ici...**

Les autres acquiescèrent, et avancèrent vers la droite, toujours toute les quatre collées. Et en passant derrière un buisson... Elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un homme qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elles, et qui portait une espèce de robe de chambre grise, un chapeau pointu assortis, un bâton de marche et une longue barbe blanche.

Le cri des filles dû ameuter toute la forêt. L'homme les dévisagea, tandis qu'elles essayaient de se calmer. Agathe ne put retenir une remarque :

 _Agathe :_ **On dirait Gandalf.**

L'homme sourit.

 _Gandalf:_ **Oui, c'est effectivement mon nom.**

Bouche-bée, les quatre filles ne réussirent plus à réfléchir, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elles virent arriver derrière le magicien 13 nains et un hobbit à poney ! Et en bonnes fans qu'elles étaient, les filles connaissaient bien sûr leurs noms.

 _Dori :_ **Qui sont ces jeunes filles ?**

 _Kili :_ **Pourquoi elles sont habillées comme ça ?**

Les filles se rendirent alors compte qu'elles étaient... en pyjama ! C'est à dire un simple short et un T-shirt !

Thorin descendit de son poney, et s'avança vers les quatre filles, un air condescend sur le visage. Air qui parut vite ridicule, puisqu'il était plus petit que les filles, leur arrivant à l'arrête du nez.

 _Thorin:_ **D'où venez-vous mesdemoiselles ?**

 _Zoé:_ **De... Compiègne.**

 _Thorin:_ **Comp... Quoi ?**

 _Gloïn:_ **Où-est-ce, ça, Compiègne ?**

Agathe et Louise se regardèrent en souriant.

 _Agathe :_ **Accent russe !**

 _Dwalin:_ **Russe ? C'est quoi ça russe ?**

A l'entente de « l'accent russe » les filles faillirent éclater de rire, mais se retinrent car Thorin les dévisageais.

 _Thorin:_ **Qui êtes vous ? Des espions ?**

 _Gabrielle :_ **On est en pyjama, pas armées, et vous pensez qu'on est des espions ?**

Kili se pencha légèrement vers Fili.

 _Kili :_ **C'est quoi un pyjama ?**

 _Agathe :_ **C'est une tenue légère qu'on porte pour dormir. En fait c'est ce qu'on porte.**

Kili se mit à sourire.

 _Kili :_ **Une tenue légère, hein ?**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil vers Agathe, qui rougit violemment et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Gandalf s'approcha des filles.

 _Gandalf:_ **Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous dire un mot en priver ?**

 _Les filles :_ **Oui, bien sûr.**

Les cinq allèrent un peu à l'écart, avant que Gandalf ne reprenne la parole :

 _Gandalf :_ **Bien. Si vous pouviez tout m'expliquer, cela nous ferait gagner du temps.**

Les filles se regardèrent.

 _Gabrielle :_ **On lui dit ou pas ?**

 _Louise :_ **Oui, de toute façon il est magicien.**

 _Agathe:_ **Qui lui raconte ?**

 _Gabrielle & Louise :_ **Pas moi !**

 _Zoé :_ **C'est bon, je vais le faire.**

Et Zoé raconta tout à Gandalf, du début quand elles avaient été voir le film, à la fin quand elles s'étaient réveillées ici. Durant tout le récit, Gandalf était resté silencieux.

 _Gandalf:_ **Un transfert entre univers parallèles... Cela faisait longtemps...**

 _Louise:_ **Longtemps ?**

 _Gandalf :_ **Oui, la dernière fois, c'était, dans votre monde, l'année 1932 il me semble.**

 _Gabrielle :_ **Ah, oui. Ça fait longtemps !**

 _Zoé:_ **Ca veut dire qu'il y a un moyen de rentrer !**

 _Gandalf:_ **Oui, mais c'est assez complexe. Il faut ouvrir un portail, au moment et au lieu adéquat.**

 _Louise :_ **Et comment on sait que c'est le lieu et le moment ?**

 _Gandalf:_ **Je le saurais sur le moment. Et à ce moment là, vous n'aurez que quelques minutes pour traverser.**

 _Agathe :_ **Ah, d'accord... On peut rester avec vous ?**

Gandalf sourit.

 _Gandalf :_ **Bien sûr. Ne bougez pas, je vais avertir les autres.**

Le magicien disparut, laissant les filles seules, et toujours en pyjama.

 _Agathe :_ **Oh putain mais c'est quoi ce délire ?**

 _Louise :_ **Gaby, c'est la dernière fois que je viens dormir chez toi !**

 _Gabrielle :_ **Mais ou... ARRETE DE M'APPELER GABY !**

 _Zoé :_ **Gandalf arrive !**

Le-dit Gandalf arriva devant les filles, des vêtements dans les bras.

 _Gandalf :_ **J'ai expliqué aux autres ce qu'il ce passait. Ils sont également au courant pour le portail magique, et acceptent que vous voyagiez avec nous. Je vous ait ramenez des vêtements de rechange, en attendant de trouver un village pour vous en acheter. Mais vous devrez laisser vos... pujam... pijan... Enfin vous devrez les laisser ici. Rejoignez-nous derrière quand vous serez changées.**

Et Gandalf repartit sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Les quatres filles se changèrent, pour une fois en silence, chacune à leur tour, dans un buisson. Les vêtements devaient êtres les rechanges des nains, et étaient un tout petit peu trop court, mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Juste avant de rejoindre les nains, Louise glissa à ses amies :

 _Louise :_ **Mais dans quelle galère on s'est encore fourrées ?**

Les autres rigolèrent doucement, et elles rejoignirent la compagnie qui les attendaient.

Breeeef, malgré un nombre incalculable de private jokes (les quatre personnages sont des personnes réelles!), j'espère que ça vous à plus! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre mes pandas à plume 3

Une review? Contre un clin d'œil de Kili xD


	2. Chapitre 2: Une voitequoi?

**Note Importante:**

 **Pour ceux qui l'attendent encore, voilà la suite. Pardonnez moi pour ma trèèèèèès longue absence. Pour la petite explication, pendant un temps je n'était plus motivée pour écrire, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Et à mon retour sur le site, les reviews se faisaient rares. Bref, je suis remotivée et inspirée. Sachez que LA Gabrielle du premier chapitre, ma meilleure amie IRL, me coache pour cette fic, et elle est aussi chiante en vrai que dans la fic :)**

 **Elle est à côté de moi pendant que j'écris ça, c'est vous dire si je suis dans la merde! "Gaby: C'est rien de le dire ! Et je m'appelle Gabrielle !"**

 **Bisous Gaby, bisous mes lecteurs, bonne lecture 3  
**

* * *

Lorsque les filles sortirent du buisson (habillées s'il vous plaît), la compagnie les dévisageaient, ce qui les mit relativement mal à l'aise.

 _Gandalf:_ Je leur ait tout expliquer, ne nous embarrassons pas de récit trop long.

 _Gabrielle:_ Bon... En route?

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

 _Thorin:_ Il vous faut des poneys, vous ne tiendrez pas le rythme.

 _Agathe:_ Mais on ne sait pas monter, il y a que Louise qui sache!

 _Louise:_ Hey! J'ai que les bases!

 _Thorin:_ Suffit! Vous monterez derrière certains d'entre nous.

Ainsi, une Gabrielle râleuse se retrouva derrière Balin, une Zoé aux anges s'installa derrière Bofur, une Agathe rougissante prit place derrière Kili tandis qu'une Louise en grande conversation avec Bilbo s'installait derrière lui.

 _Bilbo_ : Et comment appelez-vous ça, une voiterure?

 _Louise_ : Presque! Une voiture. C'est un genre de poney motorisé sur quatre roues, on y est à l'abri de la météo, et on serait à Erebor en une semaine!

Gabrielle ricana.

 _Louise:_ Quoi?

 _Gabrielle:_ Quand on tombe en panne, c'est toi qui pousse?

Louise rougit et tourna la tête vers Gabrielle.

 _Louise:_ C'est toi qui était censée faire le plein! Et je n'avais pas prévu qu'on tomberait en panne dans une montée!

Quelques membres de la Compagnie, à savoir Bilbo, Balin, Bofur, Kili et Fili, écoutaient attentivement la conversation des deux filles.

 _Kili:_ Quelle est cette histoire?

Agathe sourit.

 _Agathe:_ tu verras, c'est à mourir de rire!

 _Louise:_ C'était de TA faute Gaby!

 _Gabrielle:_ C'était juste après son permis, elle l'a passée tôt.

 _Fili:_ Son quoi?

 _Louise:_ Permis. On doit prendre des cours pour apprendre à conduire, puis on passe un examen, et on nous donne un papier comme quoi on a le droit de conduire.

 _Fili:_ Elles paraissent compliquées ces formalitées.

Louise haussa les épaules, et Gabrielle repris son histoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _Gabrielle:_ Donc elle venait d'avoir son permis, on devait aller chercher... On devait aller chercher qui déjà?

Louise haussa les épaules.

 _Louise:_ Je sais plus, on s'en fout.

 _Gabrielle:_ Et on est tomber en panne en pleine montée. Forcément, la voiture est partie en arrière, et il a fallu la pousser!

Gabrielle éclata de rire, tandis que Louise bougonnait.

 _Louise:_ Si tu avait fait le plein comme convenu...

 _Kili:_ Le quoi?

 _Zoé:_ Sans essence dans la voiture, elle n'avance pas.

 _Louise:_ Et j'aurais aussi des histoires à raconter sur toi, miss Caramel.

 _Gabrielle:_ N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS DE RACONTER CETTE HISTOIRE!

 _Louise:_ Oh mais si! Figurez-vous que...

Devant, Thorin se retourna, l'air peu commode et aboya sur les filles.

 _Thorin:_ Silence! Taisez-vous donc avant de rameuter tout nos ennemis!

Les filles parurent surprises de se faire ainsi réprimander, et Gabrielle, qui détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, grommela.

 _Gabrielle:_ Il va se calmer l'autre grincheux.

Un grand cri et des bruits de course les interrompit.

 _Inconnu_ : Au feu! A l'assassin!

 **A Suivre... Très bientôt!**


	3. Chapitre 3: Marathon improvisé

**Pour l'anecdote sur le précédent chapitre: l'anecdote de la voiture est fausse, mais celle du caramel, Dieu sait qu'elle est vraie :)**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre! Vous avez vu, Gabrielle se balade dans les reviews!**

* * *

La Compagnie, alertée par le bruit, descendit des poneys et dégaina les armes. Les filles se sentirent légèrement inutiles lorsque, alors que tout les autres avaient épées, haches et autres outils potentiellement dangereux, elles n'avaient que leurs poings. Elle se sentirent un peu rassurées lorsque la compagnie fit cercle autour d'elle. Regardant par dessus les têtes des nains (puisqu'elles étaient légèrement plus grandes), quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur de voir débarquer un... un genre de magicien. Vêtu de la même manière que Gandalf, mais en brun et en sale, et...

 _Louise:_ Est-ce que c'est de la crotte de piaf sur son front?

Elle avait à peine murmuré, mais elle avait l'impression que ça avait résonner dans toute la forêt. Gandalf, quand à lui, avait l'air rassuré.

 _Gandalf:_ Radagast. C'est Radagast le Brun!

Les nains s'écartèrent et baissèrent leurs armes. Les filles, elles, ne se décollèrent pas. Agathe murmura à ses amies.

 _Agathe:_ C'était pas à ce moment là du film que la Compagnie se fait course-poursuiter par des Wargs?

 _Zoé:_ Si... C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Les deux magiciens étaient en train de bavasser plus loin. Louise jeta un oeil vers ses amies, et fit signe qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus des magiciens.

Elle se rapprocha, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des nains. Elle n'entendait, à cette distance que des bribes de conversation, mais n'osait s'approcher plus. Les magiciens s'étaient bien éloignés pour qu'on ne les entendent pas.

 _Radagast:_ Dol Guldur... le Nécromancien... Araignées... De retour... Pas du monde des vivants...

Louise sentit des sueurs froides le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les choses avaient l'air de suivre le cours du film. La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces fanfictions que Zoé, Agathe, Gabrielle et elle aimaient tant. Mais ça restait de la fiction. Comment allaient-elles survivre?

Un cri perçant et des grognements détournèrent son attention des magiciens. Elle retourna sur ses pas, et horrifiée, découvrit Zoé dans les bras d'Agathe, à à peine quelques centimètres de la gueule ouverte d'un Warg. Mort, heureusement. N'entendant que d'une oreille une dispute entre Thorin et Gandalf, elle se précipita sur ses amies, criant presque.

 _Louise:_ Vous allez bien? Dites moi que vous n'avez rien!

 _Zoé:_ ça va... J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie!

Le cri de Thorin attira leur attention. Radagast n'était plus là.

 _Thorin:_ Suivez nous! Et tenez le rythme!

Gabrielle jeta un regard au trois autres.

 _Gabrielle:_ On ne se lâche pas!

Les quatre jeunes filles suivirent donc la Compagnie en courant, main dans la main. Zoé, la moins sportive, commença à souffler au bout d'une centaine de mètres. Vite suivit par les trois autres. Dans la plaine ou elles venaient de déboucher, plus aucune trace des nains. Lorsqu'elles virent les Orques à l'exact opposé, elles n'eurent qu'un réflexe. Elles se planquèrent derrière un rocher.

Les filles étaient toutes les quatre à bout de souffle.

 _Agathe:_ Ils ne... nous auraient pas... abandonnés? Hein? Ils sont quelque part?

 _Gabrielle:_ J'en sais rien.

 _Louise:_ On ne les connaît pas, après tout. Ils viennent peut être seulement de se rendre compte qu'ils nous ont perdus.

Un craquement sinistre leur fit lever la tête. Juché sur leur planque, un énorme Warg brun qui les regardait d'un air mauvais.

 _Louise:_ Gentil le chien...

 _Gabrielle:_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

 _Louise:_ Je panique!

Le Warg grogna, se campa sur ses pattes et bondit devant elles. Leur cri fut unanime et résonna dans la plaine. Elle voulurent se mettre à courrir, lorsqu'un cor attira leur attention et celle du Warg.

Elles saisirent cette chance, et fichèrent le camp aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Elles entendaient bien qu'on les suivaient, mais n'osaient pas se retourner.

Soudain, Agathe éternelle maladroite, s'emmêla les pieds dans sa course et se retrouva à terre. Les trois encore debout voulurent l'aider à se relever, mais n'en eurent pas l'occasion.

Face à elles, deux cavaliers se désintéressaient du cadavre fraichement tué du Warg et s'approchaient d'elles. Agathe se redressa d'un bond, et le quatuor se prit par la main, pour se rassurer. L'un des cavaliers pris la parole.

 _Inconnu:_ Que font quatre jeunes humaines déguisées en nains au beau milieu des Terres Sauvages?

 **A Suivre... Très bientôt!**

 **Une petite review?**


End file.
